Firsts
by Zayaz
Summary: M. Yaoi, violence, blood, illusion, consensual.. sorta? Please read the author's notes and summary. Takes place about 60 years before the start of the Bleach starter. Aizen teaches Gin, Gin gets Byakuya. Oneshot. Aizen / Gin / Byakuya


**Title:** Firsts**  
Characters:** AizenxGin (light/implied) / GinxByakuya / AizenxByakuya (non sexual)**  
Rating/Kink:** NC 17 (yaoi, violence, illusion, consensual?)**  
Summary/Timeline:** This takes place about 60 years before the original Bleach storyline. Aizen is captain of 5th Division, Ichimaru is his fukutaichou. Byakuya is neither the head of his household or the 6th Division captain at this point in the canon. This is about 5 years before he met Hisana. Both he and Gin are most likely around 180 at this point. Aizen and Gin have been together for around 60'ish years at this point and Aizen is going to give Gin a present and further his own plans in Seireitei._This was a pain to write because it's an Aizen first person, but it's a Gin x Byakuya pairing. RAWR!_**  
Word Count:** 2600**  
A/N:** This is a fic for **yawnswidely** from LiveJournal who wanted to see this pairing and who has been a great help and inspiration for my writing. This is also a test fic for a chaptered story I am thinking about writing where Aizen sets his eyes upon Byakuya as an unknowing participant of his plans when the boy enters the Academy. This fic would probably take place somewhere near the beginning of the story, but it would not be the first chapter. Wrote it this morning, did more grout work in the bathroom, came back to give it a quick revision and now posting!

* * *

I was so proud of my beautiful boy. His bankai was not visually impressive, but what it lacked in definable character it made up in raw, malicious strength – just like my fukutaichou. Now that Gin had achieved bankai, I only needed one more person to fall into place and the final movement of my concerto here in Seireitei could begin.

"You have done well, Ichimaru-fukutaichou. I think that you deserve something – special." I gave him a small smile and slightly adjusted my glasses as he finished practice, walking towards me as he wiped the sweat off his brow.

"Aw, why ya bein' all formal 'n' cold, Aizen-taichou?"

"Such an achievement deserves a bit of formality. Now, do you have any thoughts of what you would like your reward to be?" I watched his trademark smile falter a little and inwardly chuckled, seeing each turn of his thoughts before he even realized them. I just had a wait a little longer…

"Anythin', Taichou?"

"Of course, Gin."

The smile was back now, wider than ever. "Ya know what I'm gonna say, don'tcha, Taichou?"

"Perhaps. It would please me to hear you say it."

And he did.

_xxx_

While even the better districts of Rukongai were not to my taste, this sparsely furnished room surrounded by an empty house was far preferable to Seireitei considering what was to occur. My present to my beautiful boy – who appeared to be in a very slight sulk at the moment.

"Gin." It was said as a warning.

Eyes widened at me, giving me a glimpse of red irises. "Sorry, Aizen-taichou, yanno I jus' was thinkin' that all this'd be a lil' different an'…"

His words were cut off by the back of my hand striking him sharply across the face, hard enough for him to stumble to the side. Sometimes reminders were needed.

"I'mma sorry, Taichou, yanno I didn't m…"

And now the words were cut off by my mouth pressing roughly against his and my hand stroking the abused cheek – still hot from the blow. Slowly letting my lips leave his, I kept my face close to my fukutaichou's as I spoke.

"I know. Enjoy what is available. This is what shall begin the final stage, Gin, as well as satisfy some of your desires. I realize that this is not what you would prefer, but I assure you that you will enjoy him – all of him."

A bigger smile, now. "Thank ya, Taichou."

A familiar reiatsu appeared at the door of this empty residence; I allowed myself a moment of satisfaction before putting on my usual mask of geniality, sympathy and support.

"Ichimaru-fukutaichou? Aizen-taichou?" The new voice rang through the air, accompanied by knocks. I gave a glance to Gin whose smile was now permanently fixed and definitely genuine.

"Kuchiki Byakuya, c'mon back 'ere, we're in th' last room. Ya gotta see this."

_xxx_

The young man's curiosity was something unique, almost endearing, but a detriment at this stage in my plans. I already had a way to make him more – malleable. Dismissing that train of thought, superfluous at this time, I instead unsheathed Kyouka Suigetsu as I heard his soft footsteps approach the room.

"Ichimaru-fukutaichou?" The lovely young man was now at the doorway and was staring at me, and then Gin. "Aizen-taichou. Ichimaru-fukutaichou said he would show me his bankai."

"Indeed. It is a pleasure to have you here, Kuchiki Byakuya. Kudakero, Kyouka Suigetsu." A flash of light only seen to my eyes and the young man froze.

I sat down in a chair I had placed in a corner earlier and looked towards my fukutaichou. "As we discussed, Gin. I will direct, but you will have choice over what instruments you wish to play."

"Ah, I'd like 'im a lil' closer, Aizen-taichou."

My boy was so easily pleased at times. Byakuya moved forward a few steps, stopping in front of Gin and even raising his beautiful grey eyes to the smiling face. I watched my fukutaichou touch the pale, ivory face gently with his fingers, running them down the soft cheeks and fluttering over the lips. He glanced towards me.

"He believes he is training with you, Gin. Not too far from the truth."

My beautiful boy gave a laugh. "Aizen-taichou, wouldja let 'im feel some o' this?"

"Of course." A slight adjustment and I nodded.

The smile dropped from Gin's face as I watched my boy's hands shake with the desire he had kept within him so long. Long fingers wound themselves in black hair and my fukutaichou leaned in for a kiss, silver strands draping over the young noble's face and mixing with his raven locks. Beautiful. I could see Gin deepening the kiss, forcing Byakuya's mouth open wider. The Kuchiki heir's reiatsu fluttered and suddenly hands were on Gin's shoulders pushing him away.

"Wha'?"

"You are training with him, Gin, there is only so much that can be explained to his psyche." I watched my fukutaichou's features harden and he pulled away from Byakuya, looking angrily into his face. He did not notice the small smile and satisfaction that flickered across my features.

"Couldja let 'im say tha' he wants me to hurt 'im?" Gin growled.

Better and better. "Of course."

"Do not worry about me being hurt, Ichimaru-fukutaichou, I wish to learn from you." The soft, dulcet tones rang through the room and the smile again appeared on my Gin's face.

"Thank ya, Aizen-taichou." Gin's hands pulled Senbonzakura – with the saya – from Byakuya's side and tossed it casually to the floor. "Ya don't like nice, Kuchiki, then I'll give ya nasty." The heel of his hand shot out and caught Byakuya low in the abdomen and the noble doubled over in pain, gasping. Gin's reached down, fingers pulling him up by that luxurious hair and brought him into a bruising kiss; I could hear their teeth scraping together – a beautiful harmony.

My fukutaichou now turned his attention to the kimono and kosode. Fingers roughly untied sashes and pulled apart the fabric - the tearing of the soft material louder than his uneven breathing. Soon Byakuya was stripped to the waist, tatters of his clothing scattered on the floor where my boy had thrown them.

Gin's eyes had widened now, staring at the beauty in front of him. Indeed, the first sight of Byakuya's body did deserve a moment of appreciation. It was now in the final stages of maturity, the muscular definition and pale skin tipped with rose coloured nipples was truly – lovely. The lithe youth was becoming as a child, but as man the Kuchiki heir had developed into a beautiful, and desirable, specimen of manhood for either gender.

"I wanna…" Gin trailed off, but his clenched hands told me what I needed to know.

"Do as you wish." A subtle change in the illusion and Byakuya was ready.

Gin pulled Kuchiki close to him, burying his face in the man's neck and grabbing his back, taking handfuls of the flesh, squeezing them brutally until Byakuya gasped with pain. Gin's mouth opened again and I watched him bare his teeth, the white glinting for a second before they were buried in the ivory flesh. Red trickled down, stark against the alabaster flesh and I heard a growl rumble in Gin's throat as Byakuya let out a sharp cry, struggling just a little.

Lips red with the young man's blood, my fukutaichou kissed Byakuya again, obviously wanting to taste as much as he could of the young man. His thin fingers scrabbled at the noble's hakama, trying desperately to untie the maze of sashes, finally getting enough of them undone so that the rest could be easily torn off and the hakama met the rest of the shihakushou on the ground.

Smiling again, Gin pushed Byakuya towards a closet door, turning him around and flattening him against the wood. I shifted slightly in the chair, angling myself so that I could better see the two men. My boy's hands and mouth were moving again, this time over Byakuya's back and buttocks, stroking, teasing, biting, scratching. It seemed as if my fukutaichou wanted to explore every millimeter of the noble's skin, and the noble appeared to be slightly enjoying it, illusion or no. A moan came out of Byakuya's mouth and Gin frowned.

"Now ya like it?" he muttered and looked around, eyes dancing over possibilities. Now I was interested, how much had he absorbed during our time together?

His gaze rested on the doorknob of the closet. Pushing Byakuya away from the door he opened it, swinging it out and peering inside. Glancing over at Byakuya he grinned and then swung his eyes to me. I nodded. He was learning well.

Grabbing the young noble he bent him over slightly and pushed his head into the closet, his neck against the doorframe. Gin's left hand swung the door closed, trapping Byakuya's head and causing the young man to struggle as he felt the pressure increase on each side of his neck. Kuchiki's right hand scrabbled at the wall to prevent himself from falling, his left flailing uselessly by his side.

Gin gave a long sigh and leaned on the man in front of him, his hips jerking slightly against naked buttocks, pleasuring himself through his hakama.

I searched the ground for Senbonzakura and with my foot slid it over to Gin. He understood immediately and wedged the zanpakutou's saya under the door, thus freeing his left hand to do other things than hold the door closed.

My fukutaichou reached around Byakuya, grasping the flaccid flesh roughly and working him to hardness as his own erection pressed hard against the young man's soft curves. I saw Byakuya's body shaking now, probably from the strain of the position he was in, but also from lust. Pleasure was tripping synapses in his brain that I felt no need to control - it was likely confusing to the poor man, but there was no need to deny him, not yet.

The tip of Byakuya's erection was now wet and with each squeeze Gin gave him he groaned into the closet, struggling against the door - his fingers on the wall, pressing the tips hard into the wood as his white flesh turned pink with the flush of need. I could see my beautiful boy was close to needing a further level of satisfaction by the way he was breathing, the way his silver hair was shaking and the trembling of his legs.

I smiled as he started to remove his hakama, but my pleasure disappeared as soon as I realized that was the only piece of clothing that he planned on divesting himself of.

"Take off the rest, Gin."

Obeying me immediately, he stripped the rest of his clothes and I leaned back, enjoying the sight of the two men before me. Both lean and pale, both panting with desire and both under my absolute control.

Deciding to give my beautiful boy something extra, I concentrated for a moment and Byakuya pushed back his hips to brush Gin's waiting erection.

"Ichimaru-fukutaichou." The voice was still deep and seductive, but hoarse now from being caught in the door and his previous moans. At the sound of his name Gin let out a groan and clawed at Byakuya's sides, scraping his nails down the noble's ribs and causing new thrashing from the trapped young man.

I watched Gin spread the white mounds and eye the virginal entrance, sucking on two fingers briefly before probing into the dark recesses of Byakuya's body. Kuchiki stiffened as they slowly slid in, a cry of pain escaping his lips and his fingers now were clawing at the wall - his neck straining against the door, red bruising already appearing around the edges of where the wood dug into his flesh.

My boy's fingers dug deeper, spreading the muscles roughly, earning a muffled sob from the man in front of my Gin. Deciding that he had done enough I observed Gin coating a hand with his salvia, transferring it to his member before settling the tip at the entrance; pushing in slowly and giving a gasping moan as he sheathed himself inside of Byakuya, stopping once he was fully inside, no doubt enjoying the tight heat around him.

The noble was not appearing to enjoy his first penetration; the claw marks being left on the wall a testament to the pain of my boy's member inside of his body. Giving a slight smile I watched the short nails rake the wall again as Gin started thrusting slowly, both hands hard on Byakuya's hips as he moved in and out erratically.

Gin's right hand left Byakuya's bruised flesh and wrapped around, giving a groan of lust as he realized the noble was still hard. Working Kuchiki roughly with one hand he slowly got into a rhythm with the thrusts of his pelvis and the movement on Byakuya's weeping erection. Laughing softly to myself I watched Gin folding over the young man's back, licking and biting, and heard Byakuya give moans of pain and pleasure as his hand alternated from pounding on the wall to digging into it again with his nails.

My fukutaichou's thrusts were now getting deeper and the short screams he was emitting told me he was close.

"Taichou, I wanna…" Oh, my beautiful boy remembered – unexpected and wonderful.

"Of course."

I watched his body tense; Gin's chest was slipping against the other man's back, their sweat shining brightly on white skin. Releasing Byakuya's hip and throbbing member he instead curled his arms around the noble's body, hugging him tightly as his buttocks clenched and his body shuddered, the screaming moan telling me he was shooting his seed deep within Byakuya.

My fukutaichou pulled out quickly, earning a cry from the man still trapped in the door, and staggered backwards, his member still half-hard and leaking small droplets on the floor. He reached down and pulled Senbonzakura from under the door and Byakuya's body fell to the ground, twitching slightly, seed running out of him to make a small viscous pool.

Gin turned him over onto his back and looked at the noble intently; I could feel his heat rising again. Long fingers touched the swollen bruises on Byakuya's neck and ran down the welts on his chest and the angry hand marks on his hips. Grey eyes moved back and forth quickly, resting on Gin, but not quite seeing him. Kuchiki's eyelids fluttered closed as my boy grasped Byakuya's still rock-hard erection and moved his hand slowly up and down. As the noble's back started to arch off the ground, I watched Gin start to lean over the body – to kiss him again? I was pleasantly surprised when his mouth instead covered a nipple, biting on it with force and pulling it away from the body. Byakuya writhed on the ground, sharp whines of pain mixing with a scream of pleasure as jets of sticky white spouted onto his stomach and chest.

My boy let go of the nipple and stared at the limp body in front of him and then looked towards me, the smile slightly relaxed, but still tinged with need.

"Thank ya, Aizen-taichou. Ya wan' me ta clean 'im up an' git 'im dressed?"

I stood and slowly walked over to him. "I have yet to finish with what is needed for his preparation and additionally he must be healed before he returns back to his estate. However, he can wait." I reached down and grabbed Gin's throat with one hand, pulling him to his feet and smiling when he did not even attempt the smallest of struggles, even when my hand tightened, slowly taking away his access to air.

"You did well, for your first time. You have much still to learn, my beautiful boy."

"I wantcha… ta teach me, Taichou," he gasped and I chuckled.

"Of course I will teach you, Gin."

* * *

_Reviews and editing always welcome - I really am not great at editing my own writing._


End file.
